Asymmetry
by Lee SH114
Summary: Aku terlalu lemah untuk mengatakan kalau aku merindukanmu
1. Prolog

Kuroko no Basuke © Fujimaki Tadatoshi

 **Asymmetry**

[ Akashi Seijuurou X Kuroko Tetsuya ]

Mayuzumi Chihiro

.

.

 _ **Happy Reading**_

 _ **Only Prolog**_

.

.

* * *

Kuroko Tetsuya seorang pemuda berambut biru muda dengan mata _aquarius_. Dia bersekolah di SMA Teikou- 1A. Dia adalah pemuda yang tenang dan punya ekspresi wajah yang datar, sulit bagi orang lain untuk menebaknya. Dia sangat suka membaca _Light Novel_ dan minuman kesukaanya adalah _Vanilla Shake_ , jika membicarakan kesukaan Kuroko, dia juga akan menjawab Mayuzumi Chihiro. Pengelihatan Kuroko terganggu, setiap hari dia memakai kacamata kemanapun dia pergi. Di dalam kelas dia juga duduk di bangku paling depan. Kepribadianya yang pendiam selalu menjadi bahan permainan oleh salah satu kakak kelasnya.

Akashi Seijuurou, dia sekolah di Kyoto. Tapi karena ayahnya Akashi Masaomi di pindah tugaskan ke Tokyo, Akashi terpaksa pindah ke SMA Teikou. Dia satu kelas dengan Kuroko dia juga duduk di belakang Kuroko. Akashi sangat popular, bukan karena dia tampan dan kaya tapi juga karena Akashi adalah seorang Aktor dan juga model. Bahkan dia selalu menjadi juara di sekolahnya dengan kesibukan yang sangat padat. Sifatnya yang dingin dan juga tidak ingin tau orang lain membuat di sangat susah di dekati, Akashi juga tidak terlalu banyak teman sampai akhirnya dia bicara dengan seseorang.

Mayuzumi Chihiro, kakak kelas Kuroko yang sangat baik. Walaupun wajahnya terlihat dingin ketika Mayuzumi bersama Kuroko, dia akan menjadi sosok yang sangat di butuhkan orang lain. Kesukaan Mayuzumi sama seperti Kuroko membaca _Light Novel_ , dia selalu bertemu dengan Kuroko di perpustakaan sekolah atau kadang di toko buku. Hingga saat ini mereka menjadi teman baik. Mayuzumi juga sering membantu Kuroko saat di jahili.

.

.

"Bu, saya ingin duduk di sini" Akashi yang baru saja masuk sekolah dan akhirnya menjadi satu kelas dengan Kuroko menunjuk sebuah kursi tepat di belakang Kuroko.

"Kenapa Akashi _-kun_? Apa kau juga sama dengan Kuroko?" tanya wali kelas Akashi yang sudah siap memulai pelajaran pertama.

"Sama dengan Kuroko?" Akashi tidak paham dengan kalimat sang guru.

"Iya, Kuroko Tetsuya. Dia ada di sebelahmu" Akashi melihat kearah Kuroko yang saat ini memperkenalkan dirinya, "Dia tidak bisa melihat dengan jelas jika dari jarak jauh jadi dia berada di depan" lanjut guru yang masih terlihat cantik dan muda itu.

"Oh, tidak bu. Aku hanya ingin duduk di sini"

.

.

"Jadi, ini Kuroko Tetsuya? Kenapa jika aku tidak mengembalikan kacamatamu? Apa kau tidak bisa melihat" suara yang sangat Kuroko benci, selalu dia dan dia yang membuat Kuroko menjadi bahan tertawa oleh teman-teman sekolahnya.

"Apa tindakanmu selalu seperti ini Haizaki?"

"Mayuzumi _-senpai_?"

Sebuah tontonan yang menarik bagi para murid saat itu, Mayuzumi memang selalu menolong Kuroko tapi, kali ini dia terlihat sangat marah saat Kuroko hanya bisa diam saat orang lain mempermainkan dan juga mengejeknya. Akashi yang baru saja datang ke kantin melihat sambil memasang jas seragamnya.

.

.

Sore itu Kuroko pulang bersama dengan Mayuzumi, mereka berjalan kaki hingga berhenti di sebuah taman yang saat itu sangat sepi, bahkan sinar matahari mulai redup hingga pepohonan di taman terlihat menguning dan gelap.

"Terimakasih, Mayuzumi _-senpai_ "

"Tidak perlu, aku melakukan ini karena aku ingin melakukanya. Ini untukmu Kuroko" Kuroko yang mendengar kalimat itu sangat senang, dia tersenyum tipis, hingga Mayuzumi akhirnya pergi setelah berpamitan dengan Kuroko.

Wajah Kuroko terlihat memerah, dia berjalan sambil memegang pipinya dan mempertahankan senyumanya.

.

.

Saat itu di sekolah Kuroko dan Akashi sedang piket, dia membersihkan papan tulis. Sedangkan Akashi hanya duduk manis sambil menatap keluar jendela.

"Akashi _-kun,_ kau tidak piket?" tanya Akashi.

" _Nee,Tetsuya"_

" _Tetsuya? Aku baru dua kali ini bicara denganya setelah perkenalan itu tapi, dengan muda dia memanggilku Tetsuya?"_ gumam Kuroko dalam hati sambil melanjutkan aktivitasnya menghapus papan tulis.

"Aku bicara denganmu"

"Hah?" Kuroko terkejut saat Akashi sudah berada di belakangnya. Tepat di belakang Kuroko, mata Kuroko kini menatap tajam mata dingin Akashi. Walaupun di pisah dengan kacamata Kuroko tapi, perasaan dingin karena tatapan itu sungguh tersampaikan.

"Kau…. _gay_ kah?" pertanyaan Akashi membuat Kuroko membulatkan matanya lebar.

* * *

 ** _Note_** : _sampai ketemu kapan-kapan lagi ya. Karena ini adalah prolog fict yang tidak tau kapan aku bisa publish. Soalnya akan susah pakai internet selama saya pindah nanti._


	2. Chapter 1

Kuroko no Basuke © Fujimaki Tadatoshi

 **Asymmetry**

[ Akashi Seijuurou X Kuroko Tetsuya ]

Mayuzumi Chihiro

Midorima Shintarou

.

.

 _ **Happy Reading**_

 _ **Chapter 1**_

.

.

* * *

" _Semua berubah sejak saat itu, saat semua warna yang aku lihat bercampur dengan perasaan takut untuk aku mulai berpikir dia sebuah bintang, ijinkan aku untuk mengambil sepasang sayap dan terbang tinggi jauh ke angkasa untuk menemuinya. Tapi, dia bukanlah sebuah bintang"_

Matanya berkedip pelan, suara kicauan burung mengusik sudah mulai terlihat, jam beker sudah menunjukan pukul enam berwajah datar dengan rambut berwarna biru muda itu terbangun, matanya masih mengelilingi kamar yang setiap hari dia ada perubahan?

Nafasnya mulai terayun seperti seseorang yang baru saja mengalami mimpi buruk. Tanganya menggapai sebuah kacamata yang tergeletak tepat di samping jam beker putih berbentuk beruang miliknya. Dia mengenakan kacamata itu sambil turun dari tempat tidur dengan piyama yang berwarna sama dengan sprey tidurnya, biru muda.

 _ **Kuroko Tetsuya**_ , 16 tahun dan dia sekolah di SMA Teikou, Kelas 1-A. Pengelihatanya terganggu hingga di harus memakai kacamata kemanapun dia berada, dia tinggal di rumah sendirian karena orang tua Kuroko tinggal bersama nenek Kuroko yang berada di Shibuya. Tapi, orang tua Kuroko kadang datang 2 minggu sekali untuk melihat keadaan anaknya.

.

.

 _ **SMA Teikou**_

Bel berbunyi, hingga terdengar dari sebrang hanya bisa melebarkan matanya dalam kacamata yang dia rasanya saat itu dia berlari karena takut terlambat tapi, sayangnya lampu lalu lintas mengharuskan dia tetap diam.

Gerbangpun mulai di tutup, Kuroko berlari sekuat tenaga agar sampai di pintu gerbang saat lampu sudah berwarna merah. Tapi,sayang sekali. Baru saja dia sampai gerbang itu sudah tertutup Kuroko terlihat lelah, dia tau peraturan ketat sekolah ini tapi, dia malah terlambat. Mungkin akanada jam pelajaran tambahan untuk Kuroko dan dia tidak akan bisa pulang lagi lebih awal. Bagi murid yang terlambat di Teikou, mereka tidak akan di hukum seperti sekolah lain, tapi mereka akan mendapatkan tambahan pelajaran selama 3 jam setelah pulang sekolah.

Kuroko masih berada di depan gerbang, berharap ada seseorang yang saat ini bisa membantunya untuk masuk ke dalam.

"Kau terlambat?" suara yang Kuroko melihat sosok yang bersuara di berwajah dingin dengan rambut silver sedikit gelap itu menatap Kuroko.

"Mayuzumi _-senpai_?Iya, aku terlambat" jawab Kuroko. _ **Mayuzumi Chihiro**_ , dia adalah senior Kuroko yang sudah duduk di kelas 3. Kuroko dan Mayuzumi saling kenal karena keduanya memiliki hobi yang sama, membaca _Light Novel_. Selain di perpustakaan sekolah mereka di pertemukan di toko buku atau acara yang berhubungan dengan hobi mereka.

"Bagaimana caranya masuk?Apa kita lewat belakang saja?" usul Mayuzumi.

"Bukankah sama saja, jika kita terlihat oleh CCTV sekolah atau secara langsung bertemu dengan guru pengawas" tolak Kuroko sambil memberikan alasan. Mayuzumi hanya menghela nafas paham, dia mencoba untuk berpikir apa yang harus dia lakukan agar bisa masuk. Bagaimana jika berpura-pura sakit?Itu sangat menyogok saja?Apa uang gaji mereka kurang sampai mau di sogok siswa?

"Tuan, Tuan muda kami ingin masuk" seorang laki-laki berjas hitam sedang bicara dengan salah satu satpam yang menunggu gerbang itu menyita perhatian Kuroko dan juga melihat sebuah mobil mewah berwarna hitam yang saat ini sedang berada di luar gerbang, mungkin di dalamnya ' _taun muda'_ yang di maksud orang itu.

"Tapi, ini sudah terlambat tuan. Jadi, dia tidak bisa masuk" tolak satpam yang saat ini masih bicara dengan salah satu pengawal.

"Saya mohon tuan, tadi kami terlambat karena ada kecelakaan di jalan. Jadi, saya tidak bisa tepat waktu mengantar Tuan Muda" laki-laki itu mencoba memohon dengan wajah yang sangat menyesal.

"Memangnya siapa yang berada di dalam mobil itu?" tanya sang satpam sambil mencoba melihat mobil yang semua jendelanya tertutup rapat.

"Akashi Seijuurou _-sama_ " jawab laki-laki itu, satpam itu melebarkan matanya saat kaca jendela mobil orang yang di sebut laki-laki berambut merah dengan tatapan mata yang sangat dingin dan adalah anak pemilik sekolah sekaligus seorang aktor dan model yang sudah terkenal di beberapa Negara. Tapi, Akashi bukanlah anak yang selalu membanggakan keluarga dan hartanya, tidak ada yang tau jika Akashi anak pemilik Sekolah Teikou ini kecuali, para staff, guru dan karyawan sekolah.

"Ah-kalau begitu silahkan masuk" satpam itu berlari dan langsung membuka gerbang yang melihat adegan itu tersenyum tipis, saat gerbang terbuka Mayuzumi menarik tangan Kuroko dan mengajaknya berlari masuk kedalam sekolah.

"Sepertinya kita harus berterimakasih padanya" ujar Mayuzumi sambil berlari menggandeng tangan menoleh pada mobil yang saat ini mulai masuk ke halaman sekolah.

.

.

"Sampai di sini kita bertemu di perpustakaan banyak _Light Novel_ yang aku ingin bicarakan dengamu" Mayuzumi tersenyum pada Kuroko, lalu pergi menuju kearah kelasnya yang berada di lantai melihat tanganya yang baru saja di pegang erat oleh Mayuzumi Chihiro, seseorang yang sangat special untuk Kuroko.

Kuroko mencoba melihat keadaan sekitar kelasnya, suara yang sangat keras dan begitu ramai. Belum ada guru yang datang, Kuroko masuk diam-diam dan langsung duduk di meja paling depan di samping jendela.

"Selamat pagi di kursi kalian masing-masing" seorang guru perempuan dengan rambut yang dia ikat kebelakang, cukup cantik dan muda untuk wali kelas 1-A. Dia datang membawa buku dan menaruhnya di meja. Setelah melihat muridnya mulai tenang, sang guru mempersilahkan seseorang masuk.

Semua perempuan di dalam kelas itu langsung melebarkan mata dengan wajah yang berseri merah. Sang idola masuk kedalam kelas mereka, ini sebuah keberuntungan ataukah keajaiban? Mereka sudah mendengar rumor bahwa Akashi Seijuurou akan pindah ke SMA Teikou di Tokyo karena pekerjaan ayahnya sekaligus _agen_ _c_ _y_ Akashi yang memang berada di Tokyo.

"Kalian semua sudah tau siapa dia kan? Namanya….."

"Akashi Seijuurou" jawab serentak murid-murid perempuan dalam kelas 1-A tersebut.

"kalian kompak sekali" Akashi di persilahkan duduk di salah satu kursi kosong yang ada di belekang. Tapi, saat Akashi berjalan menuju kursinya, langkah kakinya berhenti di samping kursi Kuroko.

"Ada apa Akashi _-kun_?" tanya guru cantik yang saat itu mulai menulis di papan tulis.

"Bu, jika boleh saya ingin duduk di sini" Akashi menunjuk kursi yang ada di belakang Kuroko, padahal saat itu ada yang perempuan yang melihat Akashi dengan wajah berbinar.

"Kenapa?Apa kau punya masalah dengan pengelihatanmu seperti Kuroko _-kun_?" pertanyaan itu membuat Akashi diam dan melihat kearah wali kelasnya.

"Kuroko?" tanya Akashi penasaran.

"Iya, Kuroko Tetsuya. Dia yang saat ini duduk di sebelahmu" Akashi melihat pemuda berambut biru muda di sampingnya, Kuroko lalu berdiri sambil memperkenalkan dirinya.

" _Kuroko Tetsuya desu hajimemashitte_ _._ _"_ Kuroko membungkukkan tubuhnya saat berkenalan dengan Akashi.

"Dia tidak bisa melihat jika jarak jauh, jadi dia selalu berada di depan. Apa kau juga mengalami hal yang sama, Akashi _-kun_?" tanya lagi sang guru memastikan.

"Tidak bu. Saya hanya ingin duduk di sini." alasan Akashi mungkin memang tidak di terima wali kelasnya, tapi perempuan yang duduk di kursi yang akan Akashi ambil alih, tiba-tiba berdiri sambil membawa tasnya. Mata perempuan itu masih menatap Akashi dalam.

"Jika kau mau duduk di kursiku silahkan. Aku sungguh tidak keberatan"

" _Do_ _u_ _mo"_ kini Akashi duduk di belakang Kuroko, pelajaraan pertama akhirnya di mulai dengan suara lirih para gadis yang saat ini membicarakan idola mereka.

.

.

Tepat pukul _dua belas_ siang, kantin sudah penuh dengan para murid yang akan makan siang. Kuroko membawa nampan kosong dan bermaksud untuk membeli , sepertinya terlalu banyak orang, Kuroko memutuskan untuk membeli makanan ringan di sebelah terlalu ramai tapi, mungkin butuh waktu yang lama untuk Kuroko mendapat makananya.

Kuroko mencoba masuk dan menerobos murid yang lain, tapi sayang sekali dia tidak beruntung. Seseorang menarik tangan Kuroko dan mendorongnya kebelakang hingga kacamata Kuroko terjatuh.

"Kuroko, kau urutan belakang saja. Nanti kau tidak bisa bedakan mana uang mana makanan jika ikut keramaian" sungguh kalimat yang cukup pedas untuk Kuroko dengarapa lagi dengan tawa yang saat ini semakin membuat Kuroko kesal, matanya berusaha mencari kacamata yang terjatuh. Sesekali mata Kuroko dia pejamkan erat sambil dia pegang, berharap warna itu kembali terang agar bisa menemukan kacamatanya.

"Kacamata siapa ini?" seorang laki-laki memakai seragam seangkatan dengan Mayuzumi mengambil kacamata yang tergeletak di lantai karena beberapa murid menendanginya hingga jauh dari Kuroko.

"Itu milikku" Kuroko bersuara sambil berjalan kearah orang yang menemukan kacamatanya. Tapi, sesekali dia terjatuh dan juga menabrak orang-orang yang dia lewati, karena ketika Kuroko tidak memakai kacamata ada rasa takut dalam pikiranya, karena semua warna itu kembali bercampur, masing-masing wajah yang Kuroko lihat sangat samar dan juga sulit di kenali.

"Oh, dia Kuroko Tetsuya yang sudah tidak bisa melihat tanpa kacamata ya?" apa lagi yang Kuroko dengar saat ini? Bibirnya tersenyum dan mata _aquarius_ nya mulai menunjukan cairan bening yang siap dia , Kuroko kembali berdiri dan berjalan menghampiri kakak kelasnya yang terkenal dengan kekerasan yang sering dia timbulkan, Haizaki Shogo.

"Tolong kembalikan kacamata saya" Kuroko kini berdiri tepat di depan Haizaki. Dengan wajah yang sangat menyebalkan Haizaki mencoba memberikan kacamata Kuroko, tapi saat Kuroko menerimanya Haizaki kembali murid yang melihat tertawa termasuk Haizaki yang begitu menikmati permainanya.

"Kalau kau tidak memakai kacamata kenapa?Kau tidak bisa melihat ya?" nada bertanya Haizaki tentu sebuah ejekan bagi dulu dia memang sangat suka menjahili Kuroko dengan keadaan Kuroko yang sekarang.

"Jika Haizaki _-senpai_ sudah mengerti tentang penglihatan saya, tolong kembalikan" tangan Kuroko mencoba menggapai kacamatanya yang terlihat dekat, tapi sayang kacamata itu sebenarnya jauh dari Kuroko ketika tangan Haizaki mengangkatnya tinggi, hal itu semakin membuat Haizaki tertawa keras, dari jauh Akashi baru saja datang ke kantin sambil memakai jas seragamnya, dengan beberapa gadis yang saat ini membuntuti Akashi.

Akashi melihat Kuroko dan Haizaki dari jauh, tapi Akashi hanya diam dan menikmat percakapan tersebut.

"Aku sangat suka menjahili orang sepertimu. Kuroko, kenapa kau tidak buta saja. Jika kau hanya melihat dengan keadaan seperti ini bukankah kau harusnya berfikir untuk apa? Pengelihatan yang terbatas, dengan warna yang saat ini tidak jelas, dan juga suasana hati yang sangat memberontak" Haizaki mendekati Kuroko dan berbisik ke telinga Kuroko, "Bukankah, lebih baik kau buta?" Mata Kuroko melebar dengan tangan yang saat ini tergenggam erat karena marah, tapi saat Kuroko ingin membalas kalimat itu seseorang mengambil kacamata Kuroko dari tangan Haizaki.

"Hentikan tindakanmu Haizaki!"

"Chihiro?" Mayuzumi memasangkan kacamata Kuroko, sambil menunjukan senyuman yang sangat manis di depan Kuroko. Kali ini senyuman itu sangat terlihat jelas.

"Kenapa kau selalu menjadi topik hangat sekolah ini? apa kau ingin seterkenal itu?" Mayuzumi sengaja memancing amarah Haizaki, Haizaki yang mendengar mengerutka keningnya tidak terima.

"Kau selalu mengusik kesenanganku, Chihiro. Dan kau selalu membelanya. Atau jangan-jangan..." kalimat Haizaki berhenti, dia berjalan mendekati Mayuzumi sambil melanjutkan kalimatnya, "Kau dan Kuroko berpacaran? Dan kalian seorang _Gay_?" mata Mayuzumi langsung menatap tajam Haizaki. Melihat ekspresi wajah Mayuzumi, Haizaki tampak puas, dia tertawa sambil menjauhi Mayuzumi.

"Jika iya, apa itu urusanmu, Haizaki? Jika aku dan Kuroko mempunyai hubungan itu juga bukan urusanmu" Kuroko cukup terkejut dengan kalimat Mayuzumi, begitu pula Haizaki. Tanpa banyak kalimat Mayuzumi memegang tangan Kuroko, hingga mata Haizaki melebar heran. Setelah menujukan adegan yang menjadi dugaan Haizaki, Mayuzumi menarik tangan Kuroko dan pergi dari tempat yang kini menjadi pembicaraan beberapa murid yang mendengarnya. Akashi yang menikmati tontonan itu hanya tersenyum dingin sambil melempar kaleng minuman kosong yang baru dia habiskan.

.

.

"Mayuzumi _-senpai_ " panggil Kuroko, Mayuzumi berhenti dan melepas tanganya yang dari tadi memegang tangan Kuroko.

"Tadi hanya..."

"Tolong jangan libatkan Mayuzumi _-senpai_ dengan masalahku." Kuroko hanya merasa tidak enak dengan kalimat Mayuzumi di kantin, jika semua mendengar hal itu mungkin tidak akan ada lagi yang berteman dengan Mayuzumi, apa lagi berkencan denganya.

"Aku tidak mungkin diam saja melihat kau di jahili Haizaki." jawab Mayuzumi dengan alasan yang mungkin orang lain tidak akan lakukan, jika itu hanya seorang Kuroko Tetsuya yang terkenal diam, penyendiri, tanpa seorang teman.

"Aku paham, tapi kalimat terakhir Mayuzumi _-senpai_ sungguh aku tidak menyukainya. Tolong jangan lakukan lagi. Terimakasih sudah membelaku." Kuroko berbalik dan meninggalkan Mayuzumi sendirian di halaman samping sekolah.

.

.

Kuroko duduk di kursinya dengan suasana hati yang saat ini kacau, di pikiran Kuroko sebuah kalimat yang sangat menyakitkan teringat jelas ketika Haizaki membisikanya pada Kuroko. Sedangkan di hatinya, ada perasaan yang cukup bahagia saat Mayuzumi membelanya di depan murid yang lain hanya saja kenapa harus, gay? Kata itu sungguh tidak cocok untuk Mayuzumi, karena yang mempunyai perasaan itu hanya Kuroko.

Tangan Kuroko terlihat gemetar saat dia mengambil buku dari laci mejanya, ketika Kuroko mencoba untuk membaca pelajaraan yang akan berlangsung beberapa menit lagi tiba-tiba kalimat itu tidak terlihat, masing-masing huruf yang Kuroko baca saling menyatu, Kuroko melepas kacamatanya sambil mengucek kedua matanya, lalu Kuroko kembali memakainya lagi. Sayang sekali tulisan itu masih sama.

"Aku tidak bisa membacanya?" ujar Kuroko lirih, Kuroko bangun dari kursi dan berlari keluar. Akashi melihatnya saat ingin masuk kedalam kelas, tapi dia diam saja.

"Akashi Seijuurou" suara itu terdengar dari belakang Akashi. Akashi menoleh dan melihat seorang laki-laki berambut hijau memakai kacamata yang berbicara denganya.

"Siapa kau?"

"Aku Midorima Shintarou, aku rasa Masaomi _-sama_ pasti sudah mengatakan tentangku padamu" Akashi paham apa yang pemuda cukup tinggi itu katakan, dia adalah manager Akashi mulai sekarang dan dia juga seumuran dengan Akashi tapi di kelas yang berbeda.

"Kau... apa kau bisa melihat tanpa kacamata?" tanya Akashi tiba-tiba membuat Midorima heran.

"Kenapa kau bertanya itu padaku?"

"Haruskah aku menjawab pertanyaanmu?"

"Iya"

"Karena teman sekelasku juga memakai kacamata, tapi anehnya dia tidak pernah melepas kacamata itu banyak yang mengatakan dia tidak bisa melihat tanpa kacamatanya" jelas Akashi singkat, Midorima melepas kacamata yang dia pakai lalu menunjukan pada Akashi jika matanya lebih baik dari teman yang Akashi ceritakan.

"Dalam papan tulis kelasmu, tertulis akan ada tambahan pelajaraan sepulang sekolah selama 2 jam untuk seluruh murid" Midorima membaca tulisan di papan tulis kelas Akashi tanpa kacamata, setelah bukti itu dia tunjukan Midorima, dia memakai kacamatanya kembali. Akashi sempat menoleh pada papan tulis yang berisi tulisan tersebut dan benar, mata Midorima cukup bagus untuk melihat tulisan itu.

"Baiklah, karena kau tau nanti aku ada tambahan pelajaran jadi aku akan pulang terlambat"

"Aku tau. Akashi apa kau bercerita tentang Kuroko Tetsuya tadi?" tanya Midorima.

"Hm, kenapa? kau tau tentang dia?" Akashi mulai menyelidiki.

"Semua murid di sini tau tentang dia, pengelihatan Kuroko sangat buruk bukan karena sebuah penyakit tapi karena sebuah kejadian yang menimpanya 1 tahun yang lalu," Midorima mulai menceritakan sesuatu pada Akashi, "matanya terkena percikan air keras saat dia pulang sekolah, saat itu dia masih kelas 3 SMP, dia pulang larut malam karena harus mengerjakan tugas kelompok saat dalam perjalanan pulang dia bertemu dengan beberapa orang yang saat itu mabuk. Kuroko menjadi korban kekerasa, bahkan dia di paksa minum, tapi Kuroko menolak hingga mereka membuat mata Kuroko seperti sekarang. Untung saja kejadian itu tidak berlangsung lama sampai seorang polisi datang menolong Kuroko." Akashi hanya bisa diam memahami apa yang Midorima katakan, sungguh kehidupan yang sangat keras.

Kuroko tinggal sendirian, bahkan dia juga membiayai dirinya sendiri dengan menjual beberapa buku yang dia miliki secara online. Kadang orang tua Kuroko memberikan uang untuk membayar sekolah Kuroko ketika mereka mempunyai uang lebih.

Dengan wajah yang penuh dengan air Kuroko menatap dirinya di depan cermin kamar mandi, dia melepas kacamata yang dia pakai dan sengaja membasuh wajah dan matanya agar pengelihatan Kuroko kembali normal seperti biasa. Kuroko mengambil tissu dan mengelap wajahnya, dia kembali mengambil kacamatanya dan memakainya lagi. Mata Kuroko masih terpejam saat kacamata itu sudah terpasang, perlahan matanya terbuka dan melihat dirinya sendiri di cermin. Terdengar desahan yang cukup lega saat Kuroko sadar pengelihatanya kembali.

.

.

Tepat pukul _lima_ sore kelas Kuroko bubar setelah menerima tambahan pelajaran.

"Kuroko, hari ini kau piket. Jadi sebelum pulang bersihkan kelas dulu. Sekalian ajak Akashi membantumu" guru laki-laki yang terlihat menyeramkan itu meninggalkan kelas setelah memberi pesan pada Kuroko. Kuroko membereskan bukunya di meja, setelah semua masuk kedalam tasnya Kuroko berjalan kedepan dan menghapus papan tulis. Merasa hanya dirinya saja yang piket, Kuroko menoleh kearah Akashi yang saat itu melihat keluar jendela dan menikmati pemandangan sore hari.

"Akashi _-kun_ , kau tidak piket?" tanya Kuroko. Tapi Akashi tidak merespon bahkan tidak melihat kearah Kuroko.

" _Nee, Tetsuya"_ panggil Akashi yang cukup membuat Kuroko terkejut.

" _Tetsuya? baru dua kali ini aku bericara denganya setelah perkenalan pagi tadi, tapi dia sudah memanggil nama depanku?"_ gumam Kuroko dalam hati, tapi Kuroko juga membalasnya diam dan melanjutkan menghapus papan tulis.

"Aku bicara denganmu"

"Ha?" Kuroko lebih terkejut saat dia berbalik dan melihat Akashi sudah bereda tepat di depanya. Kuroko tidak sadar saat Akashi berjalan kearahnya, dan tiba-tiba kini berdiri tepat di depanya. Bahkan mata Akashi menatap tajam mata Kuroko, Kuroko mendongakan wajahnya karena Kuroko lebih pendek dari Akashi.

"Kau... apa kau seorang _Gay_?" pertanyaan Akashi menyisakan tatapan mata yang sangat sempurna, Kuroko sangat terkejut saat Akashi bertanya hal itu padanya. Mungkin karena masalah siang ini di kantin, tapi apakah sedekat dan secara langsung Akashi menanyakan hal ini? bibir Kuroko terbuka dan ingin menjawabnya tapi, jawaban seperti apa yang harus Kuroko katakan? Kejujuran jika dia menyukai Mayuzumi, jadi dia seorang Gay? Itu tidak mungkin.

"A-apa yang kau tanyakan Akashi _-kun_?" Kuroko masih memandang dalam tatapan Akashi, sebuah pertanyaan yang Akashi tanyakan menjadi pertanyaan ulang bagi Kuroko. Sungguh tiba-tiba walaupun mungkin Kuroko tau ini semua karena kalimat Mayuzumi. Kuroko mendorong tubuh Akashi pelan, hingga Akashi sedikit memberi jarak dengan Kuroko.

"Aku hanya bertanya, jika kau tidak ingin menjawabnya tidak apa-apa" balas Akashi.

"Jadi, kau masih di sini?" Akashi dan Kuroko melihat kearah pintu, seseorang datang dengan memakai baju bebas dengan jaket coklat yang dia kenakan.

"Shintarou kah? Kau menjemputku?" tanya Akashi, pemuda yang tadi siang memperkenalkan diri sebagai manager Akashi itu masuk kedalam kelas dan berjalan kearah mereka berdua, Midorima memberikan sebuah kertas pada Akashi.

"Hari ini kau akan mulai membaca naskah untuk film terbarumu. Dan malam nanti kau juga harus pemotretan. Apa kau lupa semua jadwalmu?" Midorima menjelaskan, sedangkan Akashi membaca beberapa jadwal yang Midorima siapkan untuk Akashi. Akashi yang mendengar penjelasan Midorima tersenyum.

"Aku bukan lupa, tapi aku tidak mau tau, karena itu juga bukan urusanku. Aku hanya mengikuti apa yang managerku katakan tapi, jika aku tidak suka aku tidak akan melakukanya" jawab Akashi dengan nada yang cukup dingin untuk Midorima.

"Kalau begitu, Akashi _-kun_ pulanglah lebih awal biar aku yang piket hari ini" usulan Kuroko membuat Akashi berjalan kearah mejanya, dia memakai jaket putih yang berbulu di bagian leher lalu mengambil tasnya yang ada di atas meja.

"Kalau begitu, aku serahkan pekerjaan ini padamu, Tetsuya" Akashi berpamitan di ikuti Midorima yang berjalan di belakangnya. Kuroko menghela nafas lega, saat Akashi pergi. Pertanyaan itu menjadi beban bagi Kuroko, kejadian siang itu sudah masuk topik utama sekolah yang membuat Kuroko takut jika terlalu dekat dengan Mayuzumi dan sekarang, apa akan menjadi cibiran satu kelas saat Akashi menyebarkan pertanyaan itu?

Akashi berjalan di lorong sekolah, tanpa di rencanakan dia berpapasan dengan Mayuzumi yang saat itu juga berjalan kearah berlawan dengan Akashi, Mayuzumi melewati Akashi begitu saja, sedangkan Akashi berhenti dan melihat kearah mana Mayuzumi pergi. Dan pemikiran yang tepat, Mayuzumi menuju kelasnya yang kini hanya ada Kuroko.

"Apa mereka punya hubungan special?" tanya Midorima.

"Seharusnya aku yang bertanya padamu, mendengar cerita tentang Kuroko siang tadi aku merasa kau terlalu pintar mencari informasi. Apa kau juga tidak bisa mencari tau info mereka?" tanya balik Akashi yang membuat Midorima tersudutkan.

"Aku hanya mencari info yang menarik, jika berita itu tentang hal yang menyimpang aku tidak ingin tau dan tidak ingin mencari tau"

"Jawaban yang bagus" Akashi kembali melanjutkan langkahnya menuju keluar sekolah. Sedangkan di dalam kelas Kuroko sedang membereskan meja dan menutup jendela kelas yang terbuka, Mayuzumi yang melihat Kuroko berhenti di pintu tanpa memanggilnya. Kuroko masih melanjutkan pekerjaanya merapikan bangku kelas sampai matanya kini melihat Mayuzumi yang menunggunya di pintu.

"Mayuzumi _-senpai_?" panggil Kuroko cukup heran saat melihat Mayuzumi menghampirinya.

"Kuroko, aku ingin minta maaf tentang siang tadi. Aku tidak bermaksud untuk melakukan hal yang tidak kau sukai. Aku hanya mengikuti naluriku saja, melihatmu seperti itu aku tidak bisa tinggal diam. Saat itu dalam pikiranku, apapun yang akan aku lakukan asal itu melindungimu" apa ini? sebuah pernyataan cintakah? Tapi tidak mungkin Mayuzumi menyadari perasaan Kuroko padanya. Mereka baru saja saling mengenal, saat 3 bulan yang lalu Kuroko menjadi murid SMA Teikou. Tapi, apa mungkin tindakan Kuroko ini sudah menjadi hal yang Mayuzumi sadari? Di kepala Kuroko saat ini sangat banyak pertanyaan.

"Mayuzumi _-senpai_ , aku tau apa yang _senpai_ lakukan. Tapi, aku tidak ingin senpai terlibat dalam hal itu, apa lagi jika merusak nama baik _senpai_ sendiri" Mayuzumi berjalan mendekati Kuroko yang ada di dekat jendela di bagian kursi belakang. Tiba-tiba saja Mayuzumi memegang tangan Kuroko.

"Aku tidak akan melakukan hal bodoh lagi, asalkan kau memaafkan aku. tapi satu hal yang aku inginkan darimu, Kuroko"

"Apa?"

"Biarkan aku membelamu dan melindungimu" Kuroko tidak bisa menyembunyikan wajahnya yang memerah karena kalimat dan perlakukan Mayuzumi. Bahkan saat ini mungkin Mayuzumi mendengar seberapa kencang detak jantung Kuroko, seberapa cepat denyut nadi Kuroko seberapa bahagia wajah Kuroko. Tidak ada satu orangpun yang memperlakukan Kuroko seperti ini kecuali Mayuzumi. Orang yang Kuroko sukai,bahkan mungkin sekarang orang yang Kuroko cintai.

.

.

Sebuah tempat yang sangat luas dan mewah, beberapa pangawal sudah memadati sebuah hotel yang saat ini di sewa untuk para pemeran film baru yang berjudul _'Fire Four'_ salah satu pemeran utamanya adalah Akashi Seijuurou. Saat ini dia baru saja datang dengan sebuah mobil _Lemosin_ yang mewah dan juga mahal, dia turun dari mobil dengan jas hitam panjang yang menutupi jas putih yang dia kenakan di dalam, beberapa reporter dan juga fans langsung mengerumuni Akashi dan mengambil photonya. Tapi, pengawal hotel dan pangawal Akashi mencoba melindunginya.

"Ini terlihat berlebihan" gumam Midorima yang mnegikuti Akashi dari belakang tanpa pengawalan.

"Kanzaki _-san_ , lihat Akashi _-san_ sudah datang" seorang perempuan melihat kearah pintu masuk dan memanggil seorang wanita yang juga akan menjadi lawan bermain Akashi di film barunya. Kanzaki Yukiko, wanita yang baru berusia 16 tahun itu terpilih menjadi pasangan Akashi, dia juga seorang artis yang sangat terkenal. Dia juga di rumorkan menyukai Akashi Seijuurou dan itu benar.

"Iya, dia sudah datang" ujar Kanzaki sambil melihat Akashi yang berjalan kearahnya. Dengan mata yang saat itu terlihat bahagia Kanzaki segera memasuki ruangan dan mencoba untuk bersikap biasa di depan Akashi.

"Maaf saya terlambat" Akashi membuka pintu dan langsung meminta maaf sambil membungkukan badanya.

"Tidak apa-apa Akashi _-kun_ ,duduklah dan mulai membaca naskahmu" perintah salah satu laki-laki separuh baya memakai topi dan sedang membaca sebuah kertas yang cukup banyak di depanya, dia adalah sutradara film _'fire four'_. Akashi duduk di sebelah Kanzaki yang saat itu hanya di sanalah kursi kosong berada.

"Mohon bimbinganya, Akashi _-kun_ " sapa Kanzaki. Akashi menoleh pada gadis berambut lurus dengan poni dan wajah yang cantik. Akashi tersenyum.

"Sama-sama, santai saja jika kau terlau tegang apa yang kau baca akan terlupakan" hiburan Akashi membuat wajah Kanzaki memerah. Dengan menunduka kepala Kanzaki memegang pipinya dengan senyuman yang saat itu sungguh terlihat bahagia.

.

.

Sebuah kulkas yang Kuroko buka ternyata sudah tidak ada isinya, hanya ada susu yang tampaknya tinggal sekali minum. Kuroko kembali menutup pintu kulkasnya, dia menuju layar laptop yang saat ini sudah terbuka, sebuah situs blog yang tertulis _'Vanilla Shop'_ terlihat lumayan sepi, dia dalam blog tersebut ada beberapa _Light Novel_ Kuroko yang sengaja dia jual.

"Mungkin aku harus mencari kerjaan lain" Kuroko mengambil jaket dan juga syal yang terselempang di sofa, kemudian dia mengambil sesuatu dalam kotak yang dia taruh di bawah meja. Uang saku yang Kuroko kumpulkan mungkin akan habis dalam waktu 2 hari saja. Karena itu Kuroko harus mencari kerja sampingnya untuk menghidupi dirinya. Sebagian uang dalam kotak tersebut Kuroko ambil untuk membeli makanan.

Kuroko keluar rumah dan melihat suasana malam ini terlalu dingin untuk orang-orang yang berjalan di tengah malam. Tapi, Kuroko hanya bisa menghela nafas dingin, kedua tanganya di masukan ke dalam saku dan berjalan menuju supermarket.

.

.

Jam tangan Midorima menunjukan pukul _sepuluh_ malam, dia melihat Akashi yang saat ini menjadi model beberapa majalah yang tadi Midorima sebutkan di dalam jadwal. Kali ini konsep Akashi menjadi seorang pangeran dalam dongeng, dengan baju yang terlihat sangat mewah dan juga cocok untuknya, Akashi berpose menjadi seorang Pangeran yang saat ini merindukan kehadiran seorang Putri, dia membawa sebuah bunga mawar merah sambil memandang langit yang saat ini menjadi bayground photonya.

"Okay, selesai" semua kru bertepuk tangan dan menghampiri Akashi untuk berjabat tangan karena kerja keras tersebut terlihat sangat memuaskan. Akashi berjalan kearah Midorima yang saat ini membawa jas Akashi. Midorima langsung memasangkan Jas itu di tubuh Akashi dan memberikanya segelas minuman hangat.

"Apa ini jadwal terakhirku?" tanya Akashi sambil duduk dan menikmati minumanya.

"Iya, untuk malam ini sudah cukup. Tapi, besok dari sore hingga malam kau akan lebih sibuk lagi. Syuting akan di mulai sore hari, malam akan ada pembukaan acara di gedung utama peluncuran mobil terbaru dan malamnya kau di undang di pesta Gubernur baru mereka juga memintamu melakukan sambutan" Jadwal yang begitu padat hingga membuat Akashi memutar otak, bagaimana jika pura-pura sibuk? Atau sakit? apa lagi dalam satu hari penuh besok menjadi pertemuan resmi, membuat Akashi tidak bisa meluangkan wkatunya untuk menjadi seorang pelajar.

"Kita pulang sekarang, tunggu aku di depan. Aku akan ganti baju" Akashi meninggalkan Midorima untuk berganti baju.

.

.

Sebuah roti isi,vanilla shake, susu kaleng dan juga sandwitch menjadi pilihan Kuroko di dalam supermarket malam ini. Setidaknya makanan ini cukup sampai besok, Kuroko keluar sambil membawa kantong plastik hitam. Saat Kuroko berjalan sendirian tiba-tiba Kuroko menghentikan langkahnya. Kuroko kembali teringat kejadian satu tahun yang lalu. Kuroko berbalik dan memilih jalan yang ramai untuk sampai kerumahnya, walaupun itu adalah jalan yang memutar dan lebih jauh. Saat berangkat tadi Kuroko bersama beberapa orang yang sedang berjalan kaki ke tempat yang sama seperti Kuroko, tapi saat pulang Kuroko sudah tidak melihat mereka lagi.

Akashi sudah berada di dalam mobil bersama Midorima dan juga sopirnya, mata Akashi masih menikmati pemandangan malam Tokyo yang sudah lama tidak dia lihat sejak pindah ke Kyoto, tapi dalam penglihatan Akashi dia melihat seseorang yang Akashi kenal berjalan sendirian dalam udara sedingin ini.

"Hentikan mobilnya" perintah Akashi.

"Ada apa?" tanya Midorima yang melihat Akashi sedang memperhatikan seseorang di luar mobil. Akashi tidak menjawab, dia turun dan langsung menghampiri orang itu.

"Tetsuya..." panggil Akashi dari jauh, merasa seseorang memanggil namanya Kuroko berbalik, dia melihat Akashi yang berlari kecil kearahnya.

"Akashi _-kun_? Apa yang kau lakukan di sini?" tanya Kuroko yang cukup terkejut saat bertemu dengan Akashi.

"Aku baru selesai pemotretan, kau sendiri apa yang kau lakukan semalam ini?" Akashi melihat Kuroko yang membawa kantong kresek hitam, Kuroko tidak menjawab Akashi, karena dia tau Akashi pasti bisa menebak apa yang Kuroko lakukan semalam ini, "Bagaimana jika kita makan di luar?" ajakan Akashi lagi-lagi membuat Kuroko sedikit terkejut, bagaimana bisa Akashi tau apa yang Kuroko butuhkan saat ini?

"Shintarou, kau tidak keberatan jika kita makan malam dulu?" teriak Akashi saat melihat Midorima yang saat itu keluar dari mobil dan melihat Akashi bicara dengan Kuroko.

"Baiklah"

"Dia setuju, ayo ke mobilku"

"Akashi _-kun_ , kenapa kau tidak bertanya pasti padaku terlebih dahulu? Bagaimana jika aku menolak ajakan Akashi _-kun_?" mendengar hal itu Akashi tersenyum, dia melangkah pelan kearah Kuroko yang tadi berjarak satu meter di depanya. Sambil mendekati wajah Kuroko Akashi menjawab,

"Karena kau tidak akan bisa menolak ajakanku, Tetsuya. Jika kau melakukan itu mungkin aku akan mengatakan kalau kau ini..." Kuroko mundur satu langkah dari Akashi. Apa yang akan Akashi katakan padanya, Kuroko sudah tau. Kalau Kuroko seorang _Gay_? Itu maksud Akashi. Kuroko kemudian berjalan menuju mobil Akashi dan langsung masuk ke dalam tanpa melihat Akashi yang saat itu masih di tempatnya berdiri.

.

.

Hidangan makan malam yang cukup sederhana, Akashi, Kuroko dan Midorima ada dalam satu meja. Tapi, saat ini mereka hanya bisa menatap makanan yang sudah tersedia, Akashi mulai memegang pisau dan garpu miliknya, begitu juga Midorima yang saat ini menikmati jus orange pesananya.

"Kenapa kau tidak makan?" tanya Akashi yang sudah memakan habis daging yang sudah dia potong.

"Aku tidak tau kenapa Akashi _-kun_ baik padaku, apakah ada sesuatu lain yang Akashi _-kun_ inginkan dariku?" pertanyaan Kuroko membuat Akashi meletakan garpu dan pisaunya tapi tidak untuk Midorima, dia masih terus melanjutkan makanan yang saat ini dia nikmati.

"Hmm, benar. Tidak semua orang yang di depan baik, bisa saja di belakang menjadi sebuah kejahatan, tapi aku bukan orang yang seperti itu. Aku lebih suka langsung mengatakanya padamu. Aku hanya kasihan pada kehidupan yang kau jalani, Tetsuya" Kuroko tidak menyangka Akashi akan mengatakan terus terang padanya, bahkan Midorima menghentikan aktivitasnya makan dan melihat kearah Akashi yang melihat Kuroko dengan tatapan yang serius. Mungkin ini bukan saat yang tepat mengatakan hal itu, bagi Kuroko yang baru saja mengenal Akashi, dia akan berpikir mungkin selain Mayuzumi, dia bisa berteman dengan Akashi. Tapi tidak. Akashi melakukan ini hanya karena kasihan padanya.

"Kalau begitu, selamat makan" dengan sikap yang canggung Kuroko mulai memakan isi piringnya. Tapi, dalam hatinya saat ini. Hanya Mayuzumi, hanya dia yang paham bagaimana dan seperti apa perasaan Kuroko.

Setelah menikmati makan malam bersama, Akashi juga mengantarkan Kuroko pulang hingga sampai ke depan rumahnya. Kuroko berhenti di samping mobil Akashi, saat Akashi membuka jendela mobilnya untuk berpamitan.

"Terimakasih telah makan malam bersamaku" ujar Akashi.

"Tidak, seharusnya aku yang berterimakasih karena telah mengajaku makan bersama. Terimakasih Akashi _-kun_ , Midorima _-kun_. Kalau begitu selamat malam dan sampai jumpa di sekolah" Kuroko membungkukan badanya lalu meninggalkan Akashi dan yang lain. Akashi masih memperhatikan rumah kecil yang terlihat sederhana itu, dengan sebuah taman yang tidak terlalu luas dan gerbang yang kayu yang siapapun bisa memotongnya.

"Kalimatmu tadi, sedikit kasar Akashi" Midorima melayangkan protes tentang kalimat yang Akashi jelaskan pada Kuroko tadi.

"Tidak, itu tidak seberapa. Aku hanya bicara kejujuran dan aku tidak berniat membuat kebohongan. Lagi pula dia bukan orang yang lemah, hanya karena kalimat itu, dia tidak akan menjauh dariku" Midorima yang mendengar kalimat Akashi menaikan kacamatanya sambil tersenyum. Akashi melihatnya dari kaca spion membuat mata Akashi menyipit kesal.

"Sepertinya kau tau banyak tentang Kuroko" tapi kalimat itu tidak mendapat jawaban dari Akashi. Mobil Akashi akhirnya pergi dari depan rumah Kuroko.

.

.

 _ **SMA Teikou**_

 _ **06 : 40**_

Pagi yang cukup cerah, seperti biasa ketika sang idola turun dari mobil beberapa siswa harus menyiapkan kamera dan juga alat tulis agar bisa mendaptkan tanda tangan Akashi secara langsung. Sayangnya kali ini Akashi bisa di selamatkan oleh Midorima, selain menjadi manager Akashi dia juga punya wibawa di sekolah sebagai Ketua kedisplinan di sekolah. Hampir semua murid harus menunjukan semua sikap sopan santun mereka, ketika bertemu dengan Midorima. Jika tidak maka nama mereka akan masuk salah satu daftar hitam anggota Kedisplinan.

"Ayah tidak salah memilihmu menjadi manager sekaligus pengawalku" Akashi berjalan di depan Midorima, dengan jaket bulu berwarna putih yang saat ini dia pakai.

"Aku tidak berniat menjadi pangawalmu, aku hanya melaksanakan tugas sebagai managermu" jawaban yang tepat, hingga membuat seulas senyum dari bibir Akashi mengembang. Tapi, ketika dia berjalan menuju ke arah kelasnya, dia melihat Mayuzumi bersama dengan seorang gadis di taman sekolah. Hal itu membuat langkah Akashi berhenti dan memperhatikan mereka sejenak. "Apa sekarang kau mulai menyukai provesi sebagai wartawan Akashi?" seru Midorima yang sedikit mengatai artisnya.

"Jika itu menghasilkan uang, kenapa tidak?" Akashi kembali melanjutkan langkahnya hingga sampai kelas 1-A, Akashi melihat Kuroko yang berdiri di depan pintu sambil membawa sebuah buku, mata Kuroko sesekali melihat arah jalan menuju lantai dua. Akashi langsung bisa menebak jika Kuroko saat ini sedang menunggu Mayuzumi.

" _Ohayou Tetsuya"_ sapa Akashi.

" _Ohayou gozaimasu, Akashi-kun, Midorima-kun"_

"Apa yang kau lakukan di depan kelas?" tanya Midorima mengawali pembicaraan.

"Kau menunggu Mayuzumi _-san_?" belum sempai menjawab pertanyaan Midorima, Akashi langsung menebak apa yang saat ini Kuroko lakukan.

"Benar, apa Akashi _-kun_ melihat Mayuzumi- _senpai_?" tanya balik Kuroko setelah memberi jawaban dari pertanyaan Akashi.

"Hm, aku melihatnya di taman sekolah..." mata Kuroko langsung berbinar saat mendengar jawaban Akashi, dia tersenyum dan mengucapkan terimakasih pada Akashi sebelum akhirnya Kuroko berlari dan menghampiri taman sekolah.

"Kau belum melanjutkan kalimatmu, Akashi. Apa kau sengaja melakukan itu?" Midorima menyadari sesuatu dari kalimat yang Akashi katakan pada Kuroko.

"Iya, aku sengaja tidak mengatakanya. Jika aku bilang kalau Mayuzumi _-san_ bersama dengan seorang gadis di taman, aku yakin dia tidak akan berlari secepat itu untuk menemuinya. Aku ingin Tetsuya melihat dan mendengar apa yang mereka bicarakan di taman" Akashi masuk ke dalam kelas setelah memberi penjelasan pada Midorima. Saat ini Midorima melihat Akashi dengan pandangan yang berbeda, seakan ingin berkata jika saat ini Akashi mulai tertarik dengan sosok Kuroko Tetsuya, tanpa Akashi sadari hal itu sudah terjadi setelah mereka mulai bertemu dan saling berinteraksi.

.

.

" _Aki-chan..."_

"Aku tidak ingin Mayuzumi _-kun_ menjawabnya sekarang, aku ingin saat aku menerima jawaban itu Mayuzumi _-kun_ sudah melupakan semua tentang Kuroko _-kun_ " Mayuzumi sedikit terkejut, kenapa dalam pernyataan cinta teman sekelas Mayuzumi ini harus membawa nama Kuroko di dalamnya?

" _Gomenasai, Aki-chan..."_

"Tidak apa-apa, aku akan memberikan waktu yang cukup agar Mayuzumi _-kun_ bisa mempertimbangkan pernyataan cintaku saat ini" Kuroko memang baru saja datang, tapi suara itu cukup Kuroko dengar dari balik dinding yang saat ini menjadi tempat persembunyian Kuroko."Aku tidak ingin nama Mayuzumi _-kun_ tercemar karena Kuroko _-kun_ " sangat terkejut, mata _aquarius_ Kuroko melebar pesat, kalimat itu bukan hanya membuat Kuroko terkejut tapi juga membuat Kuroko shock? Semua ini karena Kuroko?

"Ini tidak ada hubunganya dengan Kuroko" Mayuzumi mencoba menjelaskan.

"Tentu saja ada, dia sekolah ini banyak yang membicarakan hubungan kalian berdua. Tapi, aku tidak percaya. Maka dari itu Mayuzumi _-kun_ tolonglah terima cintaku agar Mayuzumi- _kun_ terbebas dari masalah yang Kuroko timbulkan" Mayuzumi mengepalkan tanganya. Ini bukan hanya salah Kuroko, tapi juga salahnya karena kalimat yang Mayuzumi katakan itu membuat semua murid salah paham terhadap hubungan mereka berdua. Tapi, jikapun Mayuzumi mempunyai perasaan pada Kuroko, tidak mungkin secara terang-terangan harus di katakan pada yang lain.

Kuroko memegang dinding yang berada tepat di samping kirinya, ada rasa yang begitu sakit tiba-tiba datang. Mata Kuroko mulai terlihat samar, ada bercak hitam dalam pandangan Kuroko hingga membuat Kuroko harus melepas kacamatanya dan mencoba membersihkan kacamata yang dia pakai dengan sapu tangan miliknya. Tapi, saat Kuroko kembali mengenakan kacamata itu... masih sama. Bercak hitam dalam penglihatan Kuroko semakin menyebar, membuat Kuroko seakan tidak bisa melihat apa yang ada di depanya saat ini. Dengan menahan rasa sakit, Kuroko berlari menuju kamar mandi walaupun Kuroko saat ini tidak paham di mana arah yang harus di lewati. Tapi, langkahnya terus berjalan lebih cepat, nafasnya terayun lemah, dan pandanganya mulai gelap.

"Aku...aku tidak bisa melihat apapun?" gumam Kuroko yang saat ini berdiri dengan warna yang gelap. Kuroko terlihat begitu ketakutan, dia mencoba mendengar di sekitarnya, tapi tidak ada suara. Kuroko memejamkan matanya erat, tangan kanan Kuroko memegang dadanya yang terasa sakit saat ini dan tubuhnya mulai bersimpuh dengan wajah yang sudah terlihat pucat. "Aku tidak bisa melihat, aku tidak bisa mendengar? Apa yang terjadi?" tiba-tiba saja ada yang menepuk pundak Kuroko. Kuroko tersentak dan langsung memeluk seseorang yang saat ini ada di belakangnya.

"Aku takut, semuanya hitam, aku takut..." tangan Kuroko menggenggam jas putih orang tersebut dengan tangan yang gemetar.

 _ **To be Con**_ _ **t**_ _ **inue...**_

* * *

 _ **NB : maaf panjang banget soalnya aku akan update 1 atau 2 bulan sekali saat ada waktu. Jadi, setiap chapter akan aku panjangkan. Jadi jangan bosen nunggu ya. Ini sebenarnya 2 chapter tapi aku jadikan satu**_ _ **selamat membac. Maaf jika Typo ya aku baikin di warnet nih gak ada pikiran mau gabungin 2 chapter sekaligus :)**_


End file.
